SexBox360
by Topaz Twilights
Summary: Remember the ep. in S4 Collective? Remember the sex box? D Ah well, it should've happened anyway. WarningStory contains graphic sex scenes. D


Detective Bobby Goren slumped down in his chair and rested his head on the table in front of him. It was close to eleven and he was still in the office, filling out some last minute paperwork. He usually put it off to the last minute, but this time he was really wishing he hadn't. It was one of those rare nights when all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for days, for lack of anything better to do. What a way to spend a Friday night.

He considered all the things he'd be doing if he had a social life. Maybe he'd go out dancing; he loved to dance, and he liked to believe he was relatively good at it. If he ever found a woman who could deal with all his idiosyncracies, all his quirks, and loved him anyway, he'd take her dancing every chance he got. Fat chance of that, he thought, sighing. Fat chance of any of it. Even the social life bit. He wasn't social, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be social without scaring people.

Sitting up, he noticed that the office was finally empty, save himself. He hadn't even noticed people leaving. It seemed he'd been sitting at that table for hours, avoiding the paperwork by staring open mouthed at the evidence box in front of him. Though that wasn't the box he was interested in. Several times his eyes had darted across the table to that big wooden box on the floor by the wall. He was curious.

Like for starters, how did a person come up with such an idea? Did it come from too much sex, or not enough? And was it an idea to be considered pathetic, or sexy? More than anything, he wondered what it was like. He'd finally admitted to himself that the idea was actually quite intriguing. Sex... in a box. Definately something he'd like to try. A mental image formed in his head, and he allowed himself a few moments indulgence.

It was the most erotic fantasy he'd ever had. Him and Alex in the Sex Box. Alex on top. Lid closed. And lots of heavy petting. He had to shake his head to get rid of it, once he felt a tingling in his groin. Fantasizing was okay, but this wasn't the place to be putting on a one man show and acting out those fantasies. Nor was it the time.

So he rubbed his eyes and picked up his pen, turning back to the paperwork which covered the desk. His will was gone, if it had ever been there in the first place, and after a few moments he'd almost decided to call it quits and go home. Then he heard a sound. Like heels on carpet; a hollow thunk, but not too loud. He'd been considering standing up to check it out when Alex rounded the corner and popped her head inside the door.  
"Hey partner," she said, sounding rather chipper. "What are you doing here so late"  
Bobby smiled, and tapped the paper which lay blank on the table. "Paperwork."

"Oooh," Alex said, shuffling through the door and plopping down in the chair beside him. Catching a glimpse of the paper she smirked, and glared up at him. "That paper is completely blank," she said, crossing her legs. Her knee brushed his own thigh and he gulped, discreetly scooting away.  
"Well.." he said, tapping his pen on the table, "that's because...I uh.. got distracted."

"You've been in here for two hours"  
Bobby smirked back at her. "Okay, I got very distracted"  
"Apparently," she said, leaning back in her chair. She was wearing a pair of black pants which clung magnificently to her thighs, and a black tank top which showed off just enough cleavage to make Bobby dizzy. He swallowed, to keep from outright drooling, and cleared his throat. "Well, why are you still here?"

She shrugged. "I was pretending to do paperwork too, until the Captain left. And then I started reading, kind of got distracted"  
"Good book?" he asked, his eyes glued to the table.  
"I like it." She stretched, throwing her arms over her head so that her shirt came up a bit in the front. If Bobby didn't know better, he'd think she was trying to get to him. It was working. He felt that tingle in his lap again, and tried desperately to distract himself. "Anything I know?"

He thought he heard Alex supress a giggle before answering. "Little Birds, by Anais Nin"  
Bobby looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah? That's"  
"Erotica." she nodded. "Ever read it?" she asked, obviously joking. She was surprised when he nodded in the affirmative.  
"Well, I read... alot." There was a slight blush in his cheeks, he could feel it. It wasn't that he cared if people knew that he read Anais Nin and had actually enjoyed it, but he wondered what Alex thought about that. She was smiling, but he couldn't tell if it was in jest.  
"You read Anais Nin?" she asked, sitting up in her chair. The thought intrigued her.

Bobby shrugged. "No big deal." He heard her snicker, and looked away. It was the box his eyes fell on. It just sat there, menacing in its own way, filling his head with images he should be ashamed of, but instead, he rather enjoyed. His imagination grabbed hold of the mere concept and wouldn't let it go. He found himself completely submersed in these images, and he liked it.

Noting the silence, he turned to her quizically. "I wonder what first possessed those people to do it. I mean, did they just wake up and think 'I'd like to have sex in a box today!' or was it something they planned for a long time"  
Alex stared at him. "I don't know," she said, leaning her head to one side, "but... it does seem like it would be fun"  
The images were back in Bobby's head and he decided to give up fighting them. They were hot and he knew it. A mischievious little smile on his face, he turned back to look at the box. "A lot of fun."

Before he had time to get lost in fantasy land again, her hear Alex trying to suppress a giggle."What?"he asked, though not turning to look at her.  
"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking that it was a shame"  
"What's a shame"  
"Just that we'll never know."

He turned his head ever so slowly and glanced at her, a mischievious little grin growing on her face. His imagination already at work again, he couldn't stop his eyes from crawling over her body, and she noticed. Before he could respond, she leaned forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

She moved so fast that he didn't even realize she was moving until she was already in the floor beside him. Her hands where everywhere and no where at once. After only a few minutes she unceremoniously reached for his trousers, tearing the zipper down hard and fast, making him jump. Bobby lifted his hands up to his shirt and started undoing buttons. He managed to open three before she stopped him. "Leave it," she said, casually sliding one hand inside his pants and stroking his semi-erect penis. "Too much time." And with that she lunged for his mouth again, pumping her hand up and down his shaft.

Bobby squirmed in his chair, making an effort to not throw her down on the floor and make her scream. The urge was there, his will was good. The only thing stopping him was the promise of unquenchable lust in a certain ply-wood box. So he took a handful of her hair and pulled her back, using that oppurtunity to take a breath. There was a crazy look in her eyes, and he was almost afraid. But now that they were going in the right direction, he wasn't letting anything get between him and that box. Except Alex...yeah, she could be between him and any hard surface of his choice. Or her choice. He was in a giving mood lately. And he wanted to give her a thing or two.

"Box," he said, jumping to his feet and grabbing her by the hand. He flipped open the lid with one hand and climbed inside, taking a deep breath. It was a snug fit, and it would've made anyone else nervous. But Bobby felt like if he could move his shoulders, he'd be bouncing with excitement. Without a second thought, Alex kicked off her shoes and pulled her pants off, dropping them at the side of the box, and climbed inside. Once she was situated, straddling Bobby's thighs, she pulled the lid closed. With her arms planted next to his head, she swooped down and kissed him hard, shoving her tongue inside his mouth and grabbing a handful of his hair.

For a moment, all he did was kiss her back, until he began to ponder all the possibilities and promise that such a situation held. So without saying a word to her he reached down between them, pulled her panties to one side, and thrust himself inside her. She let out a squeak and threw her head back, cursing when it struck the hard wood of the lid. Taking a deep breath she lay her forehead against his and began to move, with Bobby's hands on her hips. After several minutes, she gave up, and threw one arm over her head, shoving the lid open again.

Bobby seemed concerned, but it took him a few minutes to articulate it. "What...what if..." and then he gave up.  
"What Bobby?" Alex asked, laying her hands on his shoulders and riding him. "What if we get caught?" He nodded. "Wouldn't that be hot?" Alex asked, throwing her head back. She felt his hands tighten on her hips, and he began thrusting viciously until Alex was hissing in pain. Which was convenient, because it was right about the time that his orgasm overtook him and he slammed into her, making her scream until she fell on top of him, panting in his ear.

"Geez," he said, pushing the hair from her face. "That was just weird"  
Alex chuckled. "I'll say. We should definately do it again sometime." She was silent in thought for a moment, before she sat up and looked down at him, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. "Who's that friend of yours, the one who builds houses"  
Bobby nodded. "Howie. And I'll give him a call"  
"Oh boy!" Alex said, climbing out of the box. "We can have our very own sex box"  
"Kind of a let down," Bobby said, casually standing and zipping his trousers. "It's supposed to be, like, earth shattering. I mean I've had better...with you. But better still"  
Alex laughed. "Once we get that box, we'll stick it in your den. Then we can scream all we want"  
"Right," Bobby laughed, "because my neighbors don't think I'm weird enough. "  
"Ah, screw 'em," Alex said, stepping back into her pants. "We get a sex box!" 


End file.
